The invention relates to a shoe of a child, and more particularly, the invention relates to an adjustable child shoe.
The foot of a child can grow up very fast. Therefore, most new shoes become too small for most children after a period of wear. The sole of a child grows very fast, so shoes will become too small a few months later. Most shoes are made in one piece, they cannot be adjusted at all.